


Tender Fisting

by swords_scripts



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), GWASapphic, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: F/F, Fdom, Fingering, First Time Fisting, Fisting, Gloves, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Vaginal Fisting, encouraging top, gwasapphic - Freeform, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swords_scripts/pseuds/swords_scripts
Summary: Summary: you and the listener are in a relationship. You’ve discussed fisting in the past, but they’ve never felt ready. Today they do, and ask you for it. You want to make sure they enjoy it. You enjoy it almost as much, constantly giving instructions and encouragement, but are often overwhelmed by how hot _you’re_ finding it.I’ve marked some places which would particularly benefit from improv, but feel free to make changes anywhere or just go with the flow.Gender Notes: Listener gets fisted, is called 'wet', 'girl'. Her clit is mentioned in directions only. No further gendering, reader isn't gendered.This was my first script, so I was focused on just getting something out there, but did write what I wanted to hear.Original Post 6th April 2020
Relationships: Female/Female, Female/Other, Other/Female, Other/Other
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Tender Fisting

_** CC BY-NC License - You may use this script for non-commercial purposes. Credit me by linking either this work or the reddit post **_

[intimately] Hey

I’m glad we’ve got some time together, just us.

[kisses]

[pause]

[cheekily] Well, I mean, I can think of some ways to spend it.

[kisses]

You want me to touch you? Already? [usually you’d expect more foreplay to be needed] Wow. What’s gotten into you? Haha, alright. [you feel the wetness] Oh wow! Maybe you do have some ideas! You must’ve been thinking about something _good_ to get that wet, huh?

[Pause. Listener has brought up fisting.]

Oh really? You’re ready? I know we’ve talked about it, [hoping for the answer ‘yes’] are you sure? Mmm ok! [kisses] But first you have to ask me to fuck you.

[pretending you didn’t hear, so the listener has to ask again] Hmm?

[you shuffle down so you can reach]

Pass me that lube? [optional bottle squirt sounds. Optional glove snap sounds.] Ok, I’m starting with two fingers, yeah? Oh, you want more? Be patient! You’re gonna have to _prove_ to me you’re ready for more.

[you start fucking]

Mmm? Yeah? You ready for me? This is too easy for you? You’re so hungry! Alright, one more… You can take that for me? Good girl! Haha mmf

[you continue fucking. giggles, moans, etc.]

Alright Baby, since you’ve been so good I’ve got one more for you! Oh my God, you’re so wet. That’s four. Feels good? Yeah? Well, with my four fingers stretching you out like this [exciting] my thumb is gonna fit riiight in… Yeah, that’s five…

[more fucking]

Easy, baby-girl, we’ve got my knuckles still to go. That’s gonna be the hard bit. Gonna take some time. But I think your cunt is hungry for me, right? Yeah? You want this?

Tell me. Tell me what you want.

Yeah?

Alright baby, you’re doing really well. Let me take over that, eh? I’ve got two hands, I can spare a thumb on your clit. Yeah? You like that? Yeah? Feels good? Mmf, oh my God. Just relax for me baby, ok? My knuckles are right there Baby, you’re doing really well. Just relax. You can do it.

[You kiss her inside leg. It’s all you can reach.]

You can do it. You can take me. That’s it Baby. Oh yeah. That’s it. Yeah? Come on. Yeah? Deep breaths for me, Baby. You can do it.  
Yeah? That’s it. Yeah? Oh!

[Your knuckles make it inside. You’re excited, you hadn’t dared to hope they would fit.]

OHH yeah! Oh my God! That’s it Baby, you did it! You’re doing it! My whole hand’s inside you! Oh my God!

You alright? Feels good? Yeah? Mmm…

Huh? That’s ok, Baby. Come if you need to. There’ll be more. Yeah?

That’s it, come for me. Oh my God. Mmm…

[the deep kind of orgasm you can only half feel]

[you kiss her leg again]

Was that good? I could feel you clenching round my fingers. You’re doing so well. I love being inside you like this. I love how you can take me like this.

[more fucking, if you like]

I’m gonna close my fingers Baby. I’ll be so gentle. You can do it…

There. There we go. [laughs happily] That’s a proper fist now! Yeah? Still ok? You’re taking it really well, I’m so prod of you. Look, it’s up to my wrist. Oh my God. That’s it Baby, I’ve got you. This is so hot, oh my God. Look at you taking my whole fist! You love it huh?

[you laugh affectionately at the listener who is beyond speech]

How does it feel to have me fill you up like this? Yeah? Well, it sounds good from here anyway! 

[Listener comes again. Multiple times, if you like. Improv as long as you want. You’re euphoric, even without being stimulated yourself. Your whole hand is inside someone! It’s very exciting. When she comes you moan appreciatively.]

You’re coming again? Oh wow, oh my God. Yes! Yes! Come on! [moans]

Oh my God, I love seeing you lose control like this! It’s so hot! Haha, that’s it! Just take it for me! Oh my God!

[improv in this vein as much as you like]

You’ve had enough? Alright, it’s ok. Go gently. Let me open my hand again, theeere we go… Yeah? Now push me out – gently – that’s it…

[your hand comes out. Shqup. You can’t resist playing with her clit just a little bit more…]

Haha alright, alright, we’re done. 

[kisses]

[laughing euphorically] That was amazing! Come here! [cuddles] You did so well, I’m so proud of you! Did you like it? I’ve got you!  
[babbling, kisses] I’m so glad you liked it! We’ll do it again sometime?

[encouragements (improv as many as you like) fade out]


End file.
